


En haut et en bas

by Donnie_Engelvin



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:59:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: Jeszcze jedno z francuskim tytułem.Zbetowane przezKaczalkę.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [En haut et en bas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/278904) by weatherfront. 



To krótka historia.

Nie wszystko w niej jest prawdą.

Bo nie tylko w snach otrząsasz się nagle i stwierdzasz, że nie wiesz, jak się tutaj znalazłeś. W każdym wspomnieniu są luki, niezależnie od zagęszczenia zapisanych w umyśle szczegółów. To, co pamiętamy, stanowi jedynie cząstkę tego, co wydarzyło się rzeczywiście. Nawet prawda w miarę opowiadania zamienia się w bajkę.

Eames się tym nie przejmuje. Szczegóły nie są ważne. Trik pozwalający opanować sztukę wiedzy, życia — i fałszerstwa — polega na trzymaniu się ogólnego zarysu. Wszystko, co naprawdę warte zapamiętania, samo nie pozwoli ci o sobie zapomnieć, a co zapomnisz, zawsze będziesz mógł odtworzyć od nowa. Nie pamięta, jak poznał Arthura, ponieważ nie to jest tutaj najważniejsze.

 

æææ

 

Może zaczyna się tak:

Cobb dzwoni do niego z robotą, więc Eames leci do Brukseli, żeby czynić swoje cuda. Samochód wyhamowuje przy krawężniku, Cobb wsuwa się na miejsce obok kierowcy, a Eames na tylne siedzenie.

— To mój nowy zwiadowca — przedstawia Eamesowi szczupłego mężczyznę. — Arthur.

Arthur nie odwraca się do niego, tym samym Eames widzi jedynie odbicie jego oczu w lusterku wstecznym; ciemnych, spokojnych i bardzo młodych.

— Boże drogi — mówi. — Pracuję z płodem.

— Oho, ta akcja będzie czystą przyjemnością — odpowiada Arthur.

Szarpie kierownicą i zarzuca samochodem. Siła odśrodkowa ciska Eamesa w przeciwległy kąt tylnego siedzenia. O mały włos nie rozbija sobie twarzy o szybę.

— Zawodowcy korzystają z pasów, panie Eames — komentuje Arthur i poprawia ustawienie lusterka.

Eames wie, że ta historia nie jest prawdziwa, bo w tamtym czasie Cobb nie potrzebował jeszcze jego usług. Przebywał wtedy w Paryżu jako wzorowy, posłuszny prawu obywatel i opracowywał moduł naukowy technologii współśnienia. Tak więc nie mogło zacząć się w ten sposób, choć nie gra to żadnej roli. Nie to jest ważne.

Dwa lata później Mal umiera.

 

æææ

 

Może zaczyna się tak:

Bierze robotę w Edmonton. Ale gdy wraz z zespołem zjawia się w umówionym miejscu, zastaje ofiarę już podłączoną do PASIV-u. Trzy inne osoby, leżące obok na podłodze, śnią razem z nią.

Eames improwizuje. Postanawia zdezorientować konkurencyjną trójkę, podszywając się za jedną z projekcji, podczas gdy reszta jego grupy zajmie się ofiarą. Niestety, jego pierwszy cel, mężczyzna przerzucający strony magazynu w hotelowym lobby, nie podejmuje zabawy.

— Intruzi — melduje do nadajnika.

Strzela Eamesowi prosto w głowę. Właściwe projekcje ofiary musiały zauważyć zamęt, bo pozostali śniący również zaczynają się budzić, jeden po drugim. Pojawiają się prawdziwe pistolety i mimo że Eames chowa się za ściankami działowymi oraz nurkuje za biurko, ląduje w końcu na krześle z dłońmi skrępowanymi za plecami.

Niedoszła ofiara i jej pomocnicy wywlekają kolejno wszystkich z pomieszczenia. Na koniec pozostaje jedynie Eames, czekający na swoją porcję bicia. No, nie jedynie, bo oprócz niego jest jeszcze szybki strzelec ze snu o imieniu Arthur, którego związane nadgarstki są przytroczone do nadgarstków Eamesa.

— Zabiję cię, gdy tylko się stąd wydostanę — rzuca Arthur przez ramię.

I chociaż Eames mógłby przysiąc, że pamięta, jak Arthur torował sobie drogę na wolność, jak przecinał więzy wraz ze skórą i jak potem, już w przydrożnym motelu, syczał z bólu, kiedy Eames owijał mu przedramiona szybko nasiąkającymi krwią bandażami, to wie, że ta historia nie jest prawdziwa. Nigdy w życiu nie był w Edmonton. Ale, rzecz jasna, nie to jest tutaj najważniejsze.

Dwa lata później Mal umiera.

 

æææ

 

Może zaczyna się tak:

Jest porucznikiem SAS pracującym nad militarnym projektem współśnienia. Ich program to jeden wielki, pozbawiony postępów koszmar. Jego amerykański odpowiednik, Projekt Somnacyna, odnotowuje znacznie większe sukcesy — wysyłają już ludzi do zbudowanych w podświadomości światów na całe godziny. Niestety SAS nie ma pojęcia, jak ustabilizować sny na tyle, by mogły się po nich poruszać wieloosobowe zespoły, oddelegowuje więc Eamesa do Stanów na przeszpiegi.

Z garstki wtajemniczonych w skład chemiczny środka używanego w Projekcie Somnacyna Eames wybiera na swoją ofiarę Arthura. Decyzję dyktuje logika — Arthur zdaje się żyć samotnie, a włamanie do mieszkania singla jest znacznie łatwiejsze niż cichociemny slalom wokół poszczególnych członków rodziny.

Eames, niczym kochanek, wchodzi do domu Arthura przez okno i w blasku ulicznej latarni wkłuwa igły do ich żył. Kiedy sen nabiera kolorów, Eames materializuje surowy barak własnego projektu i wkrótce potem odnajduje w nim zamkniętą szafkę z napisem „Ściśle tajne”. Dobiera się właśnie wytrychem do zamka, gdy nagle słyszy w pobliżu swojej skroni kliknięcie zwalnianego zabezpieczenia pistoletu.

— Więc to jest słynny porucznik Eames — mówi Arthur.

— Niewiarygodne — odpowiada Eames. — Świadome śnienie? Chryste, Arthurze, to naprawdę robi wrażenie.

— _Poruczniku_ , nie Arthurze — koryguje Arthur, po czym przystawia lufę pistoletu do własnej głowy i naciska spust.

Eames czuje się zbyt oszołomiony, by zareagować natychmiast, dlatego w momencie, kiedy również strzela sobie w usta na przebudzenie, Arthur zdążył już przywiązać go solidnie do podstawy łóżka i skontaktować się z jego przełożonymi.

Eames zostaje zwolniony ze służby w przeciągu tygodnia, co, jak sam przyznaje, jest dużo czystszym rozwiązaniem niż próby zatuszowania całej szpiegowskiej afery. Schodzi na ścieżkę przestępczą i buduje karierę kryminalisty. Kilka lat później Arthur podąża tą samą drogą.

Ta historia przypuszczalnie nie jest prawdziwa, chociaż nie ma ku temu konkretnych powodów. Eames lubi tę wersję, potencjalne wspomnienie wspinania się przez okno do sypialni Arthura i ciszy, w której muska palcami przegub jego dłoni. Niemniej nadal nie to jest najważniejsze.

Dwa lata później Mal umiera.

 

æææ

 

To, co naprawdę istotne, nie musi być wymyślone od nowa, ponieważ Eames pamięta wszystko co do ostatniego szczegółu. Dwa lata po tym, jak poznał Arthura, nieważne gdzie i w jakich okolicznościach, Mal umiera.

— Jezu Chryste — mówi do telefonu. — Przyjadę na pożegnanie przed pogrzebem.

— Nie będzie pożegnania jako takiego — odpowiada Arthur, bo Cobb jest zbyt roztrzęsiony, żeby rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. — Zamknięta trumna. Choć bardziej pasowałoby urna. Skremowali jej zwłoki, gdy tylko… Nie było co zbierać. Zdrapali ją z chodnika, Eames. Nie zostało nic, czym można wypełnić trumnę, więc spalili to, co zeskrobali.

— Brak mi słów — mówi Eames. — Przekaż Cobbowi wyrazy współczucia.

— Spróbuję.

Gdy przybywa na uroczystość, jego wzrok od razu pada na trumnę i stojące na niej zdjęcie Mal. Wygląda na nim olśniewająco. Flesz aparatu lśni niczym konstelacje gwiazd w jej oczach, tak samo jasnych, odległych i nieodgadnionych jak one. Jej zwarte usta rozciąga ten sam szczególny, znany Eamesowi uśmiech francuskiego ulicznego łobuziaka, wyzywający i zarazem nieśmiały. Tak samo uśmiechała się, podając mu dłoń ze słowami: „Mallorie. Tyle o panu słyszałam, panie Eames”. Jej ręka była sucha i ciepła, tak drobna w jego uścisku, chociaż miał wrażenie, że owija się wokół jego palców jak bluszcz.

— Czyż nie jest piękna? — pyta Arthur.

— Była — odpowiada Eames.

— Państwo Miles. — Arthur wskazuje ruchem głowy na starszą parę niedaleko drzwi. — Stephen i Marie. Rodzice Mal.

— A gdzie dzieci?

— Śpią na zapleczu. Są zmęczone.

— Jak sobie radzisz? — pyta Eames.

— Jak _ja_ sobie… — powtarza Arthur i przerywa na chwilę. — To nie jest właściwe pytanie, Eames. I nie do mnie należy je skierować. Idę poszukać Doma. Powiem mu, że przyjechałeś.

Eames odprowadza wzrokiem jego szczupłą, ubraną na czarno sylwetkę, znikającą między równie ciemno odzianymi gośćmi. Nie musi pytać o Cobba, bo dobrze wie, jak on sobie radzi — a mianowicie wcale. Na litość boską, jego żona dopiero co popełniła samobójstwo. Problem polega na tym, że spojrzenie Arthura jest kompletnie czyste i spokojne, gdy prowadzi Cobba przez tłum żałobników, a za każdym razem, kiedy Arthur wygląda na tak skupionego, tak zdeterminowanego, Eamesa ogarnia niepokój, bo to znaczy, że pod powierzchnią tego spokoju Arthur zaczyna snuć plany czegoś kolosalnie głupiego.

— Dziękuję, że tu jesteś — wita Eamesa Cobb, niezgrabnie ściskając jego rękę.

— Najszczersze wyrazy współczucia — odpowiada Eames. — Mal była jedyna w swoim rodzaju.

— Tak — mówi Cobb, jakby znał tylko to jedno słowo. Zerka w bok, po czym dodaje ściszonym głosem: — Eames, muszę być z tobą w kontakcie. Niewykluczone, że… że niedługo zacznę się rozglądać za pracą w twojej branży. Nie wiem jeszcze, jak… Nieważne, trzymaj otwarty kanał. Zgłoszę się do ciebie.

— Jak to, chodzi ci o nielegalną branżę? Dlaczego?

Cobb marszczy czoło i przymierza się do odpowiedzi, ale Arthur chwyta go za ramię i odwraca w drugą stronę, ku nowo przybyłym gościom.

— Co tu jest grane? — pyta Eames.

— Eames — mówi Arthur. — Są podejrzenia, że to on zabił Mal.

— Kto, _Cobb_? Podejrzewają go o… o zamordowanie Mal? Przecież to jakiś… Nie, czekaj, on jej chyba nie zabił, prawda? Nie zrobił tego?

— Kolejne niewłaściwe pytanie, Eames.

— Kurwa — szepcze Eames. — Nie wierzę. Nie wierzę, że Mal…

— Wiem — odpowiada Arthur.

— Pamiętasz, jak mnie z nimi poznałeś? — pyta Eames. — Wtedy w Paryżu? Badali zjawisko przekształcania się we śnie. Powiedziałem im, że to jeden jedyny raz i żeby nie wyobrażali sobie, że będą mogli konsultować się ze mną, gdy tylko natkną się na jakiś problem, nawet jeśli jestem najlepszym fałszerzem na świecie.

— Pamiętam i wciąż uważam, że popełnili błąd, zwracając się do ciebie. Porządni obywatele powinni trzymać się z dala od kryminalistów.

— A Mal tylko się roześmiała i podała mi rękę — wspomina dalej Eames. — Potem, zanim wyciągnęliśmy PASIV, usiedliśmy razem w salonie na lampkę wina. Ty przez cały czas leżałeś na kanapie i narzekałeś na coś głośno, nie wiem już na co, może na moją złą reputację. Mal słuchała twoich wynurzeń, głaskała cię po włosach, a na koniec powiedziała…

— … _Fais dodo_ — podsuwa Arthur. — _Petit chou._

— Parę miesięcy później znów zaszła w ciążę — kontynuuje Eames. — Naprawdę chciałem wpaść do niej na chwilę, żeby dać znak życia i pomasować stopy czy co tam potrzebują ciężarne kobiety, może dotknąć brzucha i przy odrobinie szczęścia poczuć, jak dzieciak kopie, ale ciągle odkładałem wizytę, no i na tym się skończyło. Byłeś wtedy u niej? Czułeś, jak mały kopie?

— Tak. — Arthur kieruje wzrok na zdjęcie stojące na trumnie. — Szkoda, że w środku nie ma nic poza popiołem. Chciałbym pocałować ją na pożegnanie.

 

æææ

 

Pogrzeb odbywa się w deszczu. Wloką się przez mokry dywan jesiennych liści, a potem patrzą na wykopany w ziemi dół, podczas gdy zaproszony przez Marie Miles duchowny ględzi coś o marności ciała, nieśmiertelności ducha i trąbach grzmiących zwycięsko nad żądłem śmierci. Stephen Miles trzyma parasol nad jego głową. Cobb trzyma parasol nad głową swojej teściowej. Dzieci są nieobecne, zostały w domu pod nadzorem opiekunki.

Eames trzyma parasol nad głową Arthura i wpatruje się w krople deszczu padające na jego niechronione ramię i spływające po nim wąskimi strumyczkami. Trzeba było wziąć większy parasol. Zamyślony Arthur mnie w dłoni łodyżkę róży, czekając, aż stojący przed nim ludzie rzucą swoje kwiaty na opuszczoną do grobu trumnę.

— Kochała róże — odzywa się do Eamesa. — Chociaż mówiliśmy jej, że…

Nie kończy, bo nadchodzi jego kolej. Pochyla się tak nisko, jak tylko daje radę bez klękania, zapewne po to, żeby róża spadała możliwie krótko, unikając kontaktu z rozmiękłą ziemią, zapewne wiedziony pragnieniem, aby zamiast rzucać, położyć ją na trumnie.

Potem przychodzi kolej na Cobba, który sprawia wrażenie, jakby skamieniał na widok błota pokrywającego dno grobu.

— Dom — ponagla go Arthur. — Dom.

Cobb wzdryga się i wysuwa dłoń nad grób. Powoli rozwiera palce, jeden po drugim, a kiedy róża w końcu wypada, rzuca się za nią, chcąc złapać ją z powrotem.

— Czytanie z Księgi Objawienia — oznajmia duchowny.

Gdy zaczyna recytować „I śmierci już nie będzie”, Eames mruży oczy przed nagłym, silnym podmuchem wiatru.

A kiedy znów je otwiera, po Arthurze nie ma ani śladu.

 

æææ

 

Arthur odbiera dopiero siódmy telefon wykonany przez Eamesa w ciągu trzydziestu minut.

— Hej. — Nawet w tym krótkim słowie słychać lekkie bełkotanie. — Gdzie jesteś?

— Powiedz mi lepiej, gdzie ty jesteś — odpowiada Eames. — Czemu zmyłeś się tak nagle?

— Jestem w Marriotcie. W centrum. Przyjedź do mnie.

— Arthurze — mówi Eames, czując, jak podejrzenie zamienia się w pewność — czy ty jesteś pijany?

— Pokój sześćset dwadzieścia dwa. Drzwi będą otwarte. Umrę, jeśli nie przyjdziesz.

— Co?! — krzyczy Eames, ale Arthur już się rozłączył.

Łapie taksówkę i podaje adres hotelu. Po drodze posykuje niecierpliwie na kierowcę, a po przybyciu na miejsce rzuca mu plik banknotów i wyskakuje czym prędzej z samochodu. Zadzwoniłby na policję, choćby po to, żeby się upewnić, że Arthur nie zrobił już czegoś niebotycznie głupiego, ale nie może sobie niestety przypomnieć, czy sam nie jest przypadkiem poszukiwany przez lokalnych stróżów porządku.

Zastaje Arthura leżącego na podłodze obok łóżka. Otacza go kilka pustych butelek.

— Boże drogi, Arthurze. Wypiłeś cały minibar?

— Wino zostało — mamrocze Arthur w dywan. — Bo wino się pije, żeby świętować.

— Chodź, pomogę ci wstać. — Eames podciąga go do pozycji siedzącej i opiera o ramę łóżka. — Możesz spodziewać się gigantycznego kaca, ale raczej nie umrzesz.

— Nie byłbym taki pewien. Wypiłem wódkę, bo musiałem popić czymś tabletki nasenne.

— Tabletki?! — powtarza Eames z paniką, czując, jak cierpnie na nim skóra. — Połknąłeś… Arthurze, słuchaj, ile ich wziąłeś? Całe opakowanie? Czy ty chcesz się zabić?

— To był zły pomysł — mówi Arthur. — Teraz musisz pilnować mnie całą noc, Eames. Żebym nie zasnął. Całą noc.

Uśmiecha się po pijacku, leniwie i niedbale, w sposób bardzo pasujący do na wpół rozsupłanego krawata i pomiętych spodni, a potem chwyta w pięść przód koszuli Eamesa. Eames szarpnięciem uwalnia się z jego rąk i już bez zastanowienia zaczyna wybierać numer pogotowia, zerkając przy tym do kosza na śmieci.

Zanim udaje mu się wstukać ostatnią cyfrę, Arthur wstaje. Rzuca się na niego, wytrąca telefon z ręki, przechwytuje go i chowa za plecami.

— Nie dzwoń — mówi.

— Nie mogę cię po prostu „pilnować”, ty pierdolony idioto! — wrzeszczy Eames — Gdzie opakowanie? Ile łyknąłeś?

Kosz pod biurkiem jest pusty, podobnie jak ten w łazience. Eames przeszukuje pokój, przetrząsa szafki i szuflady, sprawdza podłogę pod meblami. Arthur chodzi za nim jak cień, wreszcie z wahaniem oddaje mu telefon.

— Nie dzwoń na pogotowie — mówi, po czym siada na łóżku. — Niczego nie łykałem.

— Więc czemu… — zaczyna Eames w zdumieniu, ale zaraz opuszcza go cała nerwowa energia. Czuje, jak miękną mu kolana. Opada na materac obok Arthura. — Wybacz, kochany, ale co ty wyprawiasz, do diabła? To jakiś durny żart?

— Wina kina — odpowiada Arthur. — Myślałem, że zostaniesz, jeśli będziesz przekonany, że musisz. Myślałem, że… Nie chciałem, żebyś odmówił.

— Odmówił czego?

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Arthur odwraca się do niego. Materac ugina się pod ich ciężarem, spychając ich ku sobie. Arthur przysuwa się bliżej, a Eames jest tak skupiony na lęku bijącym z jego oczu, że cofa się dopiero w ostatniej chwili.

— Arthurze, dlaczego próbujesz mnie pocałować?

— Prześpij się ze mną.

— Moment… Jak bardzo jesteś pijany? — pyta Eames.

— O wiele za mało. Eames, ja muszę teraz zająć głowę czymś innym. Powinniśmy iść ze sobą do łóżka. Naprawdę tak myślę. A może ci się wydaje, że nie powinniśmy, bo jestem pijany? Wiem, co robię, wszystko w porządku, nie popełnisz żadnego przestępstwa, nikt nie wsadzi cię do więzienia. No, przynajmniej nie za seks ze mną. Czekaj, mogę ci udowodnić, że nie urwał mi się film… Jesteśmy w pokoju numer sześćset dwadzieścia dwa w Marriotcie w centrum Los Angeles, gdzie przyjechaliśmy na pogrzeb Mallorie Miles Cobb, naszej wspólnej przyjaciółki i mistrzyni. Na cmentarzu padało. Trzymałeś mi nad głową parasolkę.

— Arthurze…

— Wrzuciliśmy do grobu róże, bo je uwielbiała — ciągnie Arthur.— Pamiętam, jak pewnego razu powiedzieliśmy jej: „Mal, nie możesz lubić zwyczajnych czerwonych róż. Każdy je lubi”. A ona na to… Wiesz, Eames, co ona na to? „Uwierzcie mi, chciałabym być oryginalna, ale uważam, że w życiu nie ma nic piękniejszego od miłości”. Miała dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, kiedy ją poznałem. Sam miałem wtedy dwadzieścia pięć. Rok później urodziła Jamesa. Gdy chodziła z nim w ciąży, cały czas miała ochotę na owoce. Jadła czerwone pomarańcze skrzynkami…

Opada plecami na łóżko, jak marionetka z przeciętymi sznurkami.

— A teraz już jej nie ma — ciągnie. — Nie żyje. Mal _nie żyje_. Umarła, Eames. Nie ma jej.

— Przykro mi — mówi Eames całkowicie szczerze, chociaż zdaje się, że to za mało.

— Pomyślałem, że gdybyśmy… gdybyśmy się ze sobą przespali, zaraz po jej pogrzebie, dobrze wiedząc, że już jej nie ma, że nie żyje, to może to by znaczyło, że wszystko jest po staremu, że nic się nie zmieniło. Gdybym mógł… mógł się z tobą pieprzyć całą noc po dniu, w którym ją pochowaliśmy, to jej śmierć nie… nie pozostanie ze mną na zawsze, może uda mi się po jakimś czasie zapomnieć, może życie znów wróci do dawnego porządku. — Przełyka ślinę. — Myślałem, że pozbędę się w ten sposób tego uczucia. Ale to wciąż we mnie siedzi, a Mal… nie wróci do żywych. Boże, Eames, jak to boli, boli jak sto diabłów. Czy tak już będzie zawsze?

Eames patrzy na niego i doznaje wstrząsu, bo Arthur wygląda na kompletnie zagubionego i najwyraźniej naprawdę nie wie, co ma zrobić i jak żyć dalej, ponieważ jeszcze nigdy nikogo nie stracił. Ten sam Arthur, skłonny do urażonego milczenia i nagłych zmian nastrojów, był kochany przez całe swoje życie, a ci, którzy go kochali, obdarzali go bezgraniczną czułością, co umocniło go w przekonaniu, że jest wszechmocny, że może wszystko, że jeden jego uśmiech to remedium na zło zalewające świat.

Eames jest zły. Nie na Arthura, ale na ludzi, którzy go wychowali i nie nauczyli, że istnieje zło nie do naprawienia, że w ciągu swojego życia będzie tracił rzeczy niemożliwe do zastąpienia, że czasami nie uda mu się zatrzymać czegoś cennego, co przecieknie mu przez palce jak woda. Na ludzi, którzy nigdy mu nie powiedzieli, że nie może bawić się w dobrodusznego boga z kimś bliskim jego sercu.

Co za absolutna nonszalancja ze strony Arthura nalegać, by poszli ze sobą do łóżku, tu i w tej chwili, jakby udawanie normalności mogło cofnąć ich w czasie do dnia, kiedy na stole w salonie Cobbów stała opróżniona do połowy butelka wina, Mal domagała się skrzynek czerwonych pomarańczy, pozostawiających cierpki posmak w ustach, i przeczesywała palcami włosy Arthura, szepcząc, żeby zasnął. Eames pamięta, że gdy się witali, dłonie Mal były suche i ciepłe, a wargi lekko wydęte w uśmiechu, jakby była szczęśliwsza, niż mogła pokazać. Czuje nagły ucisk w gardle.

— Arthurze — mówi, kładąc się obok niego — wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Jak może być dobrze? — pyta Arthur. — Jak kiedykolwiek może być dobrze?

— Koniec żałoby nie znaczy, że masz zapomnieć o Mal — tłumaczy Eames. — On znaczy, że zabierzesz ją ze sobą. Zintegrujesz z życiem, które ci pozostawiła. Musisz tylko pamiętać, żeby nosić ją w swoim wnętrzu, a gdy zdarzy ci się zapomnieć o jakimś szczególe, on dorobi się sam bez udziału twojej woli, na przykład sposób, w jaki Mal się podpisywała albo zapach skóry na jej karku. Drobiazgi nie są istotne. Mogła pachnieć mlekiem, mogła cukrem albo atramentem, liczy się twoja pamięć o tym, jak lubiłeś wdychać jej woń.

— Poruszała się jak… jak woda, Eames. Jak płynny miód. Lubiła tańczyć po kolacji, nawet bez muzyki, wystarczały jej cykady na zewnątrz albo brzęk naczyń, które zmywał Dom. A kiedy obejmowałem ją za kark, była jak świetlista kula, sprawiała, że tańcząc z nią czułem się doskonały, bo przecież nie dałaby dotknąć się nikomu, kto takim nie jest. Gdy wrócił Dom, obracała się i płynęła w jego ramiona, a ja stałem oparty o stół, piłem wino i patrzyłem, jak tańczą ze sobą. Jakby poza nimi nie istniał cały świat.

— Zapamiętasz to na zawsze — obiecuje mu Eames. — Tak jak zapamiętasz wszystkie inne ważne rzeczy. Nie martw się. Nie zapomnisz, jak dotknąłeś jej brzucha i poczułeś pierwszy raz kopnięcie dziecka. Albo jak trzymała na kolanie papiery, w których robiła notatki na marginesach. Nigdy nie zapomnisz tego, co istotne. A co zapomnisz, zawsze możesz sobie dopowiedzieć.

— Skąd będę wiedział, czy to, co sobie dopowiadam, nie jest sprzeczne z naturą Mal? — pyta Arthur.

— Bo ją znałeś. Bo wiesz, że piękno Mal brało się z jej dobroci. Bo wiesz, że ją kochałeś, a ona kochała ciebie, Arthurze. Po prostu zachowaj to w sobie, a wtedy zachowasz i ją samą. Zrób to dla niej i dla siebie. I dla Cobba, bo on nie jest teraz w stanie zrobić tego sam.

Arthur przekręca się na brzuch i przyciska twarz do kołdry.

— Kiedy schodziliśmy razem w sen — mamrocze — prawie zawsze czymś się przejmowałem. Jakością somnacyny, wysokością dawki, wszystko jedno czym. Tak jak wtedy, gdy przyszedłeś do Cobbów. A ona, pamiętasz, tylko się roześmiała i pogłaskała mnie po włosach. Zawsze głaskała mnie po włosach, kiedy zaczynałem się czymś martwić, i mówiła: „Spokojnie, zaśnij”. Kochałem ją, Eames. Tak bardzo ją kochałem.

— Wiem.

— To tak strasznie boli.

— Jestem przy tobie — mówi Eames.

Odwraca się, żeby spojrzeć na Arthura, który przypomina kupkę nieszczęścia — włosy w nieładzie, skulone ramiona, szczupłe ciało, pod którym ledwo ugina się materac, łuk kręgosłupa doskonale widoczny pod materiałem koszuli. Wyciąga ramię i dotyka jego barku, przeczesuje palcami ciemne kosmyki, przesuwa kciukiem po zimnym policzku.

— _Fais dodo_ — szepcze. — _Petit chou_.

Arthur drży w pojedynczym, silnym dreszczu, spływającym w dół ciała, i wreszcie, jakby czekał na pozwolenie, moczy dłoń Eamesa strumieniem łez.

— Boże — jęczy. — Mal…

Eames zapamięta to na zawsze, ponieważ w tym właśnie momencie się zakochał.

 

æææ

 

Kiedy się budzi, Arthura już nie ma, ale pewnie dlatego, że dochodzi wpół do trzeciej po południu. Na szafce obok łóżka leży kartka z napisem: _Przepraszam, musiałem wyjść. Dzwonił Cobb w pilnej sprawie._ Eames odczytuje nazwisko na głos, lekko uderzony faktem, że Arthur nie nazwał Doma po imieniu. W umyśle Arthura Dominick Cobb nierozerwalnie połączył się z Mallorie, więc jeśli zatroszczy się o niego, w jakiś sposób będzie troszczył się również o nią. To odważna, desperacka decyzja.

Na odwrocie kartki widnieje jeszcze jedno krótkie zdanie.

_Dziękuję Ci._

 

æææ

 

Tydzień, miesiąc albo rok później Eames odwiedza grób Mal. Przynosi jej czerwoną różę, którą kładzie na marmurowej płycie, a potem przykuca przy nagrobku.

— Cześć, Mal — mówi. — Co słychać?

_Tęsknimy za tobą_ , myśli. _W pierwszej linii, oczywiście Cobb. Wasze dzieci i rodzice. I Arthur, Arthur też za tobą tęskni. Ja również. Wybacz, że nie udało mi się zobaczyć z tobą, gdy byłaś drugi raz w ciąży. Żałuję, że ciągle przekładałem tę wizytę. Powinienem był przyjechać. Hej, wiesz, co zaszło między mną i Arthurem zaraz po twoim pogrzebie? Jasne że wiesz. Nie myśl tylko, że go wykorzystałem czy coś w tym stylu, ale… nie mogę powstrzymać biegu pewnych spraw, Mal. One po prostu się dzieją. Tak się złożyło, że się zakochałem. Nie masz mi tego za złe? Słuchaj, ja wiem, że on z całych sił pomaga Cobbowi przebrnąć jakoś przez to wszystko i nie będę nawet próbował rozpraszać jego uwagi, nie zamierzam mu niczego wyznawać, przysięgam, ale… Mal, czy nie gniewasz się, że zakochałem się akurat tego samego dnia, w którym cię pochowaliśmy? Czy raczej masz wrażenie, jakbym zepchnął cię na bok?_

Zamyśla się na moment.

I wtedy jego wzrok pada na różę, którą ze sobą przyniósł. _Mal, nie możesz lubić zwyczajnych czerwonych róż. Każdy je lubi_ , słyszy w głowie głos Arthura, a potem odpowiedź Mal: _Uwierzcie mi, chciałabym być oryginalna, ale uważam, że w życiu nie ma nic piękniejszego od miłości._

Taka była Mal, kobieta, która uwielbiała czerwone róże i nie przejmowała się, co myślą o niej ludzie. Wielbiła czerwone róże, wielbiła miłość. Ciepło bijące od jej dłoni, którą podała mu na powitanie, było ciepłem osoby wiedzącej, jak należy kochać.

Mal kochała do samego końca, wbrew wszelkim przeciwnościom, aż do śmiertelnego skoku, którego też nie chciała wykonać w pojedynkę. Nie chciała odejść samotnie. A kiedy już skoczyła, to tylko po to, by dosięgnąć czekającej na nią miłości.

Eames wie, że to jest Mal, którą pamięta. Którą zna. Żyjącą i oddychającą miłością. Robiącą wszystko, żeby wyprowadzić miłość na światło dzienne — nawet w dzień własnego pogrzebu, nawet ze spopielonym ciałem i skruszonymi kośćmi, nawet miłość tak nieśmiałą, że będącą jedynie iskierką na dnie kominka jego serca, której nie chciał podsycać w obawie, że płomienie zniszczą delikatną równowagę pogrążonego w żałobie świata…

_Mal, ty genialna dziewczyno_ , myśli. _To była twoja zasługa? Od samego początku?_

Tydzień, miesiąc albo rok po pogrzebie Mal Eames kuca przy jej grobie i rozmyśla o duchu, swatającym dwóch bliskich jej sercu idiotów. Słyszy za sobą szelest trawy, a gdy się odwraca, widzi Arthura z naręczem — autentycznym naręczem — czerwonych, dopiero co rozkwitających róż.

_Nieźle, Mal_ , myśli i wstaje. Arthur wygląda na nieco zmęczonego, ale możliwe, że jest po prostu wyczerpany lotem. Płomyki w sercu Eamesa strzelają w górę i wyobraża sobie Mal, ubraną w wieczorową suknię z satyny, dokładającą do ognia z uśmiechem na zaciśniętych ustach.

— Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj — mówi Arthur.

— Przy twoim bukiecie mój kwiatek prezentuje się żałośnie — odpowiada Eames. — Ile masz tych róż? Ogołociłeś wszystkie kwiaciarnie w mieście?

— Mniej więcej. Miło, że tu jesteś.

— Cobb nadal nie może, co? — pyta Eames.

— Jeszcze nie. Niedługo będzie kolejna apelacja, ale lepiej, żeby wciąż przebywał poza krajem.

— Jak sobie radzicie?

— Prawdę mówiąc, Eames, jest pewien problem — mówi Arthur. — Z Cobbem. On nie… Rzecz polega na tym, że kiedy śni, to… zjawia się projekcja Mal. Jest wszędzie. Dom nie może jej wytłumić. A ona… jej stworzony przez niego obraz… jest _inna_. Zabiła mnie już ponad dziesięć razy. Kula, przepaść, nóż, pełen program.

Arthur dotyka dłonią gardła, jakby sprawdzał, czy nie jest poderżnięte, i Eames uświadamia sobie nagle, jak blisko siebie stoją.

— To nie Mal — uspokaja go. — Nie zapominaj o tym. Znałeś ją, Arthurze, wiesz, że cię kochała. I wiesz, że była dobrym człowiekiem.

— Tak, wiem. Tylko że Cobb czasami zapomina. Czasami wydaje mu się, że projekcja z jego snów jest prawdziwa, ale ja… ja wiem. Pamiętam, co powiedziałeś mi tamtej nocy.

Arthur spuszcza wzrok na swoje buty i uśmiecha się, jakby rzeczywiście dokładnie zapamiętał wydarzenia tamtego wieczoru, puste butelki rozrzucone na podłodze niczym zbieranina niedopracowanych złych pomysłów, ich zwrócone ku sobie twarze, kciuk Eamesa pieszczący jego policzek. Uśmiech jest lekki, ale ciepły i mówi tysiąc rzeczy, których Arthur nie potrafi jeszcze wyrazić słowami.

_Och_ , myśli Eames.

Jest niemal pewien, że jego intuicja się nie myli, bo jakżeby inaczej, skoro Arthur uśmiecha się tak, jakby sięgał po swoją osobistą kotwicę, jakby wspominał rodzinny dom. Ale żeby mieć zupełną pewność, zwłaszcza że Mal chucha na żar i dokłada do ognia w jego sercu, Eames nachyla się i całuje Arthura w usta.

Robi to powoli i prawie niewinnie. Arthur zastyga w bezruchu, wciąż trzymając naręcze róż, których zapach oszałamia, mąci zmysły. Ale jego wargi szybko miękną i rozpływają się pod dotykiem warg Eamesa w najlepszej z możliwych odpowiedzi, w nagłym olśnieniu. Zaraz jednak Arthur wzdryga się, cofa o krok i ociera usta rękawem.

— Nie teraz, Eames — mówi, patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi oczami — i nie tutaj. Ciągle jestem… a raczej, Cobb jest ciągle… A Mal…

— Może wcale nie zachowujemy się nieodpowiednio, Arthurze. Znałeś Mal. Przypomnij sobie, jaka była. Pomyśl o dwóch rodzajach sytuacji: w pierwszej z nich dwoje ludzi się całuje, w drugiej nie. Którą z nich wolałaby Mal?

— Ale to jest… — jąka się Arthur.

— Dwoje zakochanych w sobie ludzi — ciągnie Eames. — Nie uważasz, że to podobałoby się jej bardziej?

Na twarz Arthura wypływa rumieniec. Odwraca się i z przesadną starannością zaczyna układać róże na grobie Mal. Zmienia i poprawia ich pozycję tak długo, aż przykucający obok niego Eames trąca go łokciem w ramię.

— Podświadomość Cobba może sobie mówić, co chce — kontynuuje Eames — ale ludzie nie stają się nagle źli z chwilą swojego odejścia. Przynajmniej moim zdaniem. Przyznaję, ostatnim razem nie był to najlepszy pomysł, Arthurze, bo zwróciłeś się do mnie, żeby ją zapomnieć. A przecież powinieneś zwrócić się do mnie, żeby ją zapamiętać. Bo jeśli istnieje na tym świecie coś, co zawsze będzie przypominać ci o Mal, tym czymś jest miłość.

— Cobb mnie potrzebuje — odpowiada Arthur. — Nie mogę zostać.

— Nie ma sprawy. Hej, naprawdę w porządku. To nie tak, że tylko ja będę czekał na ciebie. Ty też będziesz czekał na mnie, a obaj będziemy czekać, aż Cobb podniesie się na nogi. Przypilnuj go. Tak wolę. Bo wiem, że Arthur, którego znam, nie porzuciłby go w potrzebie.

— Dobrze. — Arthur bierze głęboki oddech i zamyka oczy na kilka sekund. — Zgoda. Słuchaj, przywiozłem prezenty dla dzieci. Od Cobba. Nie miałbyś ochoty… wybrać się tam ze mną?

— Tak, i to bardzo. Myślisz, że mnie jeszcze pamiętają?

— Przypuszczalnie nie — mówi Arthur. — Mimo to nie będziesz dla nich obcy.

— I o to chodzi — odpowiada Eames.

Arthur pochyla się, żeby pocałować nagrobek Mal, i przesuwa palcami po wyżłobionych literach _Mallorie Miles Cobb_. A potem prostuje się, odwraca do Eamesa i zgodnym krokiem opuszczają cmentarz.

— Swoją drogą, Arthurze — odzywa się Eames. — Czy pamiętasz, jak się poznaliśmy?

— Nie mam pojęcia.

— Ja też nie.

 

æææ

 

To krótka historia.

Nie wszystko w niej jest prawdą.

Co uległo zapomnieniu, zostało wymyślone od nowa. Nie stanowi to jednak żadnego problemu. Najistotniejsze wydarzyło się rzeczywiście, bo tego nie da się zapomnieć. A mniej ważne można dopowiedzieć sobie na podstawie rzeczy zbliżonych do prawdy.

Arthur i Eames odwiedzają dzieci. Żegnają się jeszcze przed kolacją, unikając w ten sposób sytuacji, w której Marie nie da rady zachowywać się dłużej uprzejmie. Kupują sobie po kanapce, z kurczakiem albo mielonymi kotlecikami, może nawet z pomidorami i mozzarellą, wszystko jedno, ważne jest to, że jedzą je razem.

Jedzą je, spacerując bez celu i pośpiechu ulicami Los Angeles. Później, w pokoju hotelowym Arthura, padają na łóżko i doprowadzają się wzajemnie do orgazmu. Po wszystkim Eames wpatruje się w sufit, dziękując w myślach Mal. A potem dziękuje jej również na głos. „Coś fantastycznego, Mal”, mówi, na co Arthur odpowiada: „Bądź szczęśliwa, Mal”. I całują się, jakby na całym świecie nie mieli nic ważniejszego do roboty. Bo może naprawdę nie mają.

A potem Arthur wyjeżdża — na tydzień, miesiąc albo rok — żeby pomóc Cobbowi złożyć rozsypane cząstki samego siebie w coś na kształt całości. Usiłuje pamiętać, że zna prawdziwą Mal, że kule rozrywające jego ciało zostały wystrzelone przez jakiegoś brutalnego sobowtóra, który ma czelność nosić jej twarz. Czasami dzwoni do Eamesa, żeby porozmawiać. Eames myśli, że nawet jeśli Mal wcale ich ze sobą nie połączyła, nawet jeśli jej duch wcale nie istnieje, to i tak noszą ją w sobie dzięki swojej miłości.

Cobb nie dzwoni. Dopiero tydzień, miesiąc albo rok później zjawia się nagle w Mombasie w poszukiwaniu fałszerza. Wspomina Arthura, a Eames myśli: _Arthur_. Niebezpieczny, nonszalancki, piękny sztywniak.

Eames przybywa do magazynu w Paryżu i czuje się jak w pieprzonym filmie pod okiem kamery, robiącej zbliżenie jego sylwetki w perfekcyjnej ramie futryny drzwi. Wchodzi do środka, muzyka przybiera na sile, a Arthur odwraca się w jego stronę, Arthur, dla którego Eames wymyślił tysiąc różnych historii od tamtej nocy w Marriotcie w Los Angeles dwa lata temu, w dzień pogrzebu Mal z deszczem moczącym jej grób, kiedy przeczesywał palcami jego włosy, szepcząc: „ _Fais dodo, petit chou_ ”, na co Arthur wyjęczał: „Mal”, a może raczej wypłakał, jakby wzywał ją, żeby nad nimi czuwała, jakby się modlił — i w tym momencie, kiedy Eamesa dopadła miłość, czuł dotyk ciepłych, suchych dłoni i własne pozbawione ciężaru ciało.

I to jest tutaj najważniejsze.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
